1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high-power battery pack with high-energy density using a non-aqueous electrolyte is being developed. Such a high-power battery pack is implemented in high voltage or high capacity by connecting a plurality of battery cells or modules in parallel or in series so as to be used in driving a motor of a device requiring high power, e.g., an electric vehicle.
As devices adopting such a battery pack increase, research into improvement on the productivity of the battery pack is conducted. Further, as the devices have various appearances, the battery pack also requires various shapes. However, since the battery pack should essentially have safety, research into the structure of the battery pack which is capable of satisfying the above requirements is conducted in many ways.